


Frozen Colours

by jungle_ride



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Kunzite hadn’t meant to fall for Zoisite. It wasn’t planned. It wasn’t wanted. The ice wall that Kunzite had surrounded himself in, the cool and calculating demeanor, was never meant to melt and yet….and yet.
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Frozen Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Kunzite hadn’t meant to fall for Zoisite. It wasn’t planned. It wasn’t wanted. The ice wall that Kunzite had surrounded himself in, the cool and calculating demeanor, was never meant to melt and yet…. _and yet_. 

It had happened in stages, or maybe it had happened all at once; either way Kunzite had fallen, fallen hard and fast in slow and gradual steps. They always had been the eternal contradiction. The right in a wrong. The wrong in a right. 

Kunzite can no longer recall when Zoisite, with his youthful softness and delicateness, that by all rights had no right to thrive within a kingdom of harsh death, had embedded himself into what should have been the empty space in Kunzite’s chest. Zoisite had found the way though, bursting past all barriers with the determination of his touch and lighting up Kunzite’s life from the inside out. He’d sparked a fire of feelings that could only be described in one word. That was the violation. The breach of contract. 

In the Dark Kingdom they were not meant to shine with anything but darkness. Theirs was a world void of colour, a black vastness that stretched across the world ready to strip it of all hues. Love? Love was an abomination. Love was a spectrum of shades, full of too many colours and shimmering hues. Love was not welcome. It shouldn’t have survived in the coldness of their reality, but it did. Survived and thrived. 

Love had been a garden inside of Kunzite, a blooming world of roses in the shades of colours Zoisite chose to bestow. The first to bloom had been green. The seed planted within the ashed ground by a glint in a pair of green luminous eyes. Kunzite would have left it to rot, tried to but Zoisite was stubborn. He’d cared for it, watering it each day with the hidden promise not yet spoken but forever glowing in the hue specs of green that never left Kunzite. He could have traveled the entire universe, run for an eternity but in the end Kunzite would have always come back to that green. In the end he’d grown tired and stopped running and that….that had really been the beginning and the end. 

Once one had bloomed there was no stopping it. The roses just kept on coming, each one a different shade, blooming inside of Kunzite until he could no longer remember a time without them; until he didn’t want to. Kunzite had welcomed each one, waiting with the excited eagerness of a childhood long since lost to him. It had been a rainbow of a garden, an array of colours. 

Red, colored so for the deep rooted desire, the blood coursing through his veins, hot and heavy with passion wherever Zoisite was near. Orange for the glow of light on cream white skin and the feel of it beneath his own body, curving perfecting to fill empty spaces with warmth. Yellow for the contented breath filling his lungs, the ease in which Kunzite could now strip away the mask and allow himself freedom of self. 

Blue. Blue had been for the trust, for the secrets shared in the dark on shared whispered breathes. Violet for the way Zoisite's shoulders would roll when Kunzite spoke, the satisfaction found in the angle in which his mouth curved, the pride he had in him. Indigo for the partnership, how all other alliances feel away into nothingness.

Pink. Pink had been for all of it. It was the only shade both soft and powerful enough to truly convey the embodiment of everything they were. It wasn’t surprising to Kunzite that a pink rose had always been Zoisite’s favorite gift. Why Kunzite had chosen to shower him in them at then end. 

Kunzite had given Zoisite as many roses as he could steal the moment in which to do so. He’d always found it ironic, the way Zoisite’s face would light up in pure delight, eyes aglow with wonderment and gratitude as if the rose itself hadn’t been his own creation. After all it had been Zoisite who’d planted the world in which they escaped to, Kunzite had just kept it safe. As safe as he could for as long as he could. 

Kunzite should have known it wouldn't last. Maybe he had simply chosen to ignore it. He’d wanted Zoisite too much to let reason stop him. Either way the truth was they’d defied the very laws of their nature and darkness was an unforgiving forace, cruel tragedy, it's only bedfellow. When it had finally found them Kunzite had thrown himself into other matters, into the loyalty he pledged to the Dark Kingdom. He’d buried his grief and loss deep within himself. The ice walls returning, the mask holding firm. 

Kunzite had left the garden Zoisite planted to the mercy of the bitter chill of winter’s wind. He’d been expecting the frost to lay waste to everything it touched. By all rights it should have destroyed it all. The roses rotting back into the ground as the green that had once shone so bright and welcoming had disappeared into the night, never to return. It hadn’t. Despite it all the garden survived. 

The flowers had not disappeared, the memories of each colour still vividly alive within Kunzite, no matter how hard he pushed them back, how hard the frost covered them. Much like Zoisite himself, Kunzite could not escape them and in the end when death had come to claim him, it was all he could think about. The ice may have covered their love in a blanket of white but instead of destroying it had only frozen it solid. Eternally immortalising what had been and what was. 

In the end Zoisite had died in search of shards of colour and in many ways it had been the same for Kunzite. Their love had been an array of colours. A spectrum of defiance. They lived love in colour, died for and with it and now, with their intertwining souls that colour was forever held frozen within the fragments of time and space. 


End file.
